Night Escapade
by mkeys1
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic surrounding the Avengers universe with a supernatural twist! (Loki/OC) I do NOT own any of the Avengers characters or movie references however the protagonist is my own creation. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Amourelle. Wake up. Come on love, wake up."

I groggily opened my eyes and turned around to see Loki grin at me as if he were up to no good. Ah, the perks of having night vision.

I turned back around and put my pillow over my head. "No, I don't want to get up for whatever reason you have.", I groaned.

His cool hands gently pulled on my forearm. "Amourelle", he said pleadingly, "I found this wonderful swimming hole not too far from here. I know you said you wanted to swim in one while we are on vacation. We should check it out while nobody is there."

I groaned and smacked my foot on the bed out of annoyance. "I don't want to go now. I'm too tired", I whined.

Loki became silent for a moment. I knew he was thinking of a way to get me out of bed at 12:13 in the morning. It would only take a few seconds…

As if on cue, he crawled over me and gave me his best puppy dog look. I hated it when he used that against me. I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid looking at him.

"I promise that I won't ask you to engage in any more mischief for the rest of the morning. Pretty please?" I opened one eye and he did give me the most adorable puppy dog look.

In an effort to get Loki out of my hair, I begrudgingly said "Okay."

Not wanting to disturb our neighbors, he grinned and whispered "Excellent!"

As he briskly walked into the living room to grab the keys, I lingered in bed, hoping to grab a few more seconds of shut eye, before he came back into the room.

Loki gently shook me and pleaded, "Amour, come now, you don't want to fall back asleep again!"

I lazily got out of bed and stretched before asking, "Will this little escapade be worth it?"

He gave me a cheeky grin and winked. "It surely will, my love."

"Will I need to change clothes?", I yawned.

Loki shook his head, "No, you won't need to", pulling on a long dark brown curl of my hair. "Do I look presentable?"

I shook my head a little to wake myself up and regarded Loki from top to bottom. "No, you're fine."

He gave me an excited grin and led me into the living room to leave.

"Jump in with me." Loki grinned.

Out of all of the ridiculous things Loki has asked me to do with him, this had to be the most ridiculous. He dragged me out of bed to go skinny dipping with him! I should have known. I stayed at the hole's edge as Loki gracefully swam around the hole.

I crossed my arms and gave a slight pout. "No! I don't want to get in now that I really know why you dragged me out of bed at 12 in the morning!"

His wet black hair stuck to his skin and contrasted with his pale skin which gave a luminous glow as the moonlight shown above him.

Loki cocked his head. "Why won't you have a little fun? Especially since no one else is around", giving me a cheeky grin.

I gave him an annoyed look. "Because I am sleepy and cranky! I want to go back to the room!"

Loki swam to the hole's edge to look up at me. He gave me a one sided smirk. "Mmm, someone is definitely cranky."

I huffed. "We can swim in the hole another day."

He appeared to be considering my suggestion for a moment before countering, "We could do that but then we would run the risk of not being able to swim in it because the hole is being rented out by other vacationers."

I looked at him incredulously, "And how do you know this?"

He shrugged, "I have my sources", wth a twinkle in his eye.

I sighed and turned away, "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope", I could feel him smiling at that. Before I could turn back around, he was already behind me, soaking wet. I swear, he does that so much to me that it is not even surprising anymore. I avoided gazing at him, trying to ignore the fact that I really loved the way his wet hair stuck to his skin or how green his eyes were.

Loki knew he had that effect on me as he closed the space between us, giving me a teasing grin. "You wouldn't want to leave your poor vampire of a husband to enjoy the pool all by himself, now would you? Especially…", pulling out the keys from behind his back, "since he has the room keys?"

I eyed the keys as he dangled them teasingly in his hand. I tried to swipe them before he quickly clasped them and put them behind his back. Loki chuckled at my attempts to retrieve the keys from his back until I gave up after a few tries.

Bending down, he lifted my face with his cool, damp finger and whispered, "Besides…it wouldn't be much fun without my beautiful werewolf of a wife, would it?"

That's right, folks.

I'm Amourelle Clavecin, a werewolf shapeshifter, and I married Loki Odinson, a vampire.

I know what you're thinking. How in the hell did members of two totally different supernatural races marry each other?


	2. Chapter 2

_A year and a half ago_

Before I begin, I want to establish that I'm not a werewolf that changes with the full moon. That was made up. Rather, I can change on my own from a human to a human wolf hybrid to an actual wolf. With that said, it all started a year and a half ago at the agency S.H.I.E.L.D where I worked. S.H.I.E.L.D, in addition to fighting superhuman threats, also integrated supernatural beings such as myself to help their efforts. Two weeks after I started, I had been working on a bunch of files Agent Coulson sent me when our director, Nick Fury, briskly walked into the IT department office and requested me to speak with him privately. I had adjusted my glasses and got up quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting. Outside the office, he had informed me that I was being transferred to a superhero defense team under S.H.I.E.L.D. called the Avengers and that I would be partnered with one of the members of the team to help fight and protect the world.

Confused by the sudden change in assignment, I had asked, "Why am I being assigned from IT to a superhero team? I don't see how I will be of any help." I quickly looked down, trying not to sound too bold.

Fury responded blankly, "We've been reviewing your file and saw that you have extensive fighting skills in addition to your tech skills."

I pushed up my glasses, "Well, every Clavecin has to know how to fight. It's kind of a rite of passage within my family."

He nodded, "After the stint in New York, we need all of the useful additions to the Avengers as we can get. Especially to prepare for threats beyond Earth."

Before I could inquire more about that last sentence, Fury informed, "As courtesy, you will be flown to New York City and will have your own apartment within Avengers Tower paid for by Tony Stark. Your flight leaves tomorrow and you will be expected to start working this Friday." Fury began walking down the hall. My mouth gaped as everything was changing so fast.

Before he could make a turn down the hallway, I asked, "Who will be my new partner?"

"You'll find out soon enough", he said without looking back. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I mumbled to myself, "Why do I have a feeling my new partner will be a handful?", before walking back into the office.

I had arrived into New York City early Wednesday morning. After I got my bags from baggage claim, a brown haired guy in a black suit was standing in front of one of the exit gates with my name on a sign. I walked towards him, dragging my luggage.

He smiled. "Amourelle Clavecin?"

I smiled back. "Yes, that's me." He proceeded to grab my bags for me and led me out to a black Escalade with black tinted windows. "And you are?"

He extended his hand out to shake and I extended my hand to meet his and he gave me a firm shake. "Happy Hogan. Pleasure to meet you." He lifted a few more of my bags to be put into the trunk as I waited for him to open my car door.

"Likewise". After closing the trunk, Happy walked past me to get my door. He helped me get into the car then closed the door once I was in and walked around the car to get to the driver's seat. The car was quite spacious and it had a window where I could see the back of Happy's head.

Happy looked before pulling out from his parked spot to get in the middle lane. "Are you excited to be working with the Avengers?"

I shifted in my seat to avoid the seat leather sticking to my legs. "I am. Although I'm very tired since I had to spend all day packing my stuff and putting the rest that I didn't need in storage."

"Oh yes, Fury must have put a lot on you yesterday, huh?"

I silently huffed. "Oh yeah, he did." I let there be a moment of silence before asking, "Are there any Avengers at the tower currently?"

"Tony and Bruce Banner should be in the labs now working on new stuff for the team. Steve should be working on the plans for the next re con mission along with Natasha and Clint. Thor is out of town but should be back in a few weeks. JARVIS, Tony's AI, will show you throughout the tower and I will give you your ID and keys for entry into the tower and your apartment."

I nodded, trying to process everything. "Thank you, Happy. Do you know which Avenger will be my new partner?" I had already known that I'd be basically on a team full of humans except Steve, a serum enhanced human, and Thor, an Asgardian god. Despite that, each one of them was a critical part of the team so whomever I'd end up with would be good. Still, it would have been nice if another supernatural being were on the team.

He hesitated as if he were trying to make up something. I could hear his heart beat quicken a bit. "Uh, JARVIS will tell you when we arrive which should be in ten minutes or so." He veered into a few lanes before I could see the Avengers tower down five blocks. Sensing that it would be best to found out when we arrived, I remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Happy and I took the elevator up to the thirty fourth floor and told me to tell JARVIS to show me around the tower after I had sorted my things in my apartment. I had thanked him and spent an hour unpacking everything. After that I showered and applied a bit of light makeup, I put on an off white blouse, royal blue skirt, light blue jean jacket, light gold dangly earrings, dark blue heeled ankle boots, and a grey beanie to top it off. I had closed the door to my room and grabbed my ID and keys before going into the powder room to look at myself and fluff my big, curly hair. I huffed before turning the light and exiting my apartment to go down to the main floor. I stepped back into the empty elevator and looked at the glass wall overlooking the city. Evening was about to set throughout the city as the sun shown orangish red rays mixed with light blue clouds creating a purplish glow.

The elevator dinged when it arrived on the main floor. I stepped out and put my ID over my neck. The main floor was extremely spacious as it was set up like a living room with furniture and a large tv, a bar, and a kitchen. On the opposite side of the room, there were more hallways going into different sections of the tower. Remembering what Happy said about JARVIS showing me around, I called his name out. There was no response. I called his name out again and again, there was no response. Not knowing what else to do, I shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator to drink from a water bottle when I heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways. I swallowed a few gulps before smoothing my skirt down and fluffing my hair, trying to look presentable. I looked up to see a tall, pale, black haired man with piercing green eyes in a dark grey v neck shirt and dark jeans walk towards me. He was quite handsome as I was a sucker for tall, dark haired men. Although I felt like I had seen him before.

He gave me a soft smile before asking, "And who might you be, beautiful miss?" in a smooth English accent. I internally swooned but kept my composure.

I gave him a pleasant smile and extended my hand. "Amourelle Clavecin." His eyes had a magnetic pull and I could see the mischievous glint in them.

Instead of shaking my hand, he took it with the utmost care and brought it up to his lips while keeping eye contact. I gave him a sweet smile. His hand and lips were stone cold.

In his smooth English accent, he replied, " Lovely name. The pleasure is absolutely mine to make your acquaintance. My name is…"

The elevator dinged. I had been absolutely smitten by him that I didn't even hear it come down.

The doors opened. One voice said, "And I'm telling you Tony, I am not that kind of doctor! I am not a therapist and I'm _especially_ not your personal therapist!"

I presumed that voice belonged to Dr. Banner who was talking to Tony Stark.

Tony retorted, "Yeah, well I know that but I thought you were my best friend and that…" He stopped mid sentence and saw the dark haired man lower my hand from his lips.

Tony stepped towards us and teased, "Alright, slow your roll, Reindeer Games. You don't want to scare off your gorgeous, chocolatey babe of a partner, especially on the first day?"

I looked at the dark haired man and saw him shoot daggers at Tony. That name Tony called him sounded familiar though.

My eyebrows furrowed and I turned towards him, trying to place that nickname to a face. "Wait, Reindeer Games…are you?"

The dark haired man gave me a charming, toothy smile and I could see his pointed canines. A vampire. "That's right, love, I am Loki and you are my partner."


	3. Chapter 3

_Now_

I looked into the green orbs staring down at me for a few more moments before sighing and pulling my night shirt over my head. Loki watched and still held the keys behind his back as I took my pants and socks off.

"Satisfied?"

Loki gave me a hungry look as he regarded my body."Very." He suddenly ran back towards the hole and jumped back in. "Now, come join me!", giving me a grin from the hole.

I bent over to put my curly hair in a bun and walked to the hole's edge. "You better be glad I like you", I said before jumping in.

I swam up to reach air. Loki put his hands on his chest and pretended to be hurt, "I'm absolutely wounded, darling." He then threw the keys back to where his clothes were.

I smirked at him. Looking down, I could see that the hole wasn't too deep or shallow. The water's temperature was a bit on the warm side. The moonlight shone down into the hole while the stars occasionally twinkled. There was hardly any noise from nature save for the night calls of insects and other small animals.

I waved my arms in the water and sighed contently. "I must admit you picked a very nice hole. It's very quiet and peaceful." I brought the rest of my body upward so that I was floating on top of the water.

He raised his eyebrows, giving me a satisfied grin. "It's not so bad, is it? Was it worth getting you out of bed early in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I guess it's not sooo bad. I suppose I'll give you credit. Good job, vampy."

Loki's grin widened even more as he began swimming towards me. "I'm glad you are finally enjoying this night escapade." When he reached me, I splashed water on him, wetting his entire face.

He spat the water out and gave me one of his signature mischievous looks. "Oh, we're getting feisty now, eh?"

Giggling, I swam away quickly to avoid him retaliating. We swam around in the hole for a few minutes before he caught up to me and grabbed me from behind.

I exclaimed, "No fair! You're the faster swimmer!", elbowing him. We were having so much fun I didn't realized how close his body was to mine.

He playfully bit my neck. "All's fair in love and war!"

"Ugh, stop it with the Shakespeare!", I laughed.

Loki's mouth moved to nibble my ear. "It's not Shakespeare, love. That line is from John Lyly's Euphues: The Anatomy of Wit."

I turned around in his arms and gave him a smirk. "Tomato, tomato.", I quipped.

We both laughed a bit before letting the peaceful silence hang. Loki's playful grip on my shoulders loosened as his gaze softened to look at my face. His hand reached up to caress a thumb on my warm cheek. I shyly looked down into the water.

"Amourelle?" My name rolled off his tongue like velvet.

I looked up. "Yes, Loki?"

A tender smile curled his lips. "Never forget that you're beautiful…and that I love you." Before I could respond, he leaned forward to give me a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was very cool and sweet. It reminded me of our very first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_One and a half year ago_

It was a cool evening and Loki and I were sitting on a blanket in a grassy area in Central Park after going out to dinner. My hair was down and had white gold tiger lily hair pins in the left side of my hair. I had worn a long sleeved white lace dress with a thin, light gold waist belt and light gold dangly earrings. Loki was wearing a black dress suit and shoes with a dark blue dress shirt with black buttons. I had taken my white heels off while sipping on wine Loki had brought from the restaurant. The warm liquid tingled my tongue and insides as I thought how perfect the date had gone. We had gone to the Lincoln Center to hear Beethoven's Pastoral Symphony, Ravel's Pavane Pour Une Infante Défunte, and Holst's The Planets. After the performance, we went to a five star restaurant in Central Park and spent about two and a half hours there. Loki, watching the sun set, had taken another sip of his wine.

He smiled and commented, "Well I have to say that I'm surprised you agreed to continue going out with me since it's now been three months. Especially since you growled at me the day we met!"

 _I seethed as I begrudgingly walked down the hallway with Loki. The rest of the Avengers and Nick Fury were probably having a field day with this._

 _He gestured to a room we had just passed. "And here, we have one of the libraries…"_

 _"_ _I cannot believe that Nick Fury paired me with the guy who was responsible for destroying New York!", I bursted out._

 _Loki, giving an annoyed huff, stopped and faced me. "For the last time, love, I was brainwashed into doing so by the Chitauri. I had no intentions of destroying New York. I even helped repair the city as part of repentance for my crime."_

 _I pouted. "I still don't like being paired up with an ex-con! How are you even on this team?! Aren't you a vampire on a team full of HUMANS?! And stop calling me 'love'!" I folded my arms and continued to walk further down the hallway. I passed a window and could see the yellow orange sun set as the city continued to hustle and bustle._

 _Loki chuckled and leisurely walked behind me, "My my. You are quite snarky for a wolfie."_

 _My heels skirted as I turned back around to retort. Loki quickly glanced down at the noise. "And you're quite…" , I began but couldn't get any words out._

 _He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. I couldn't think of any insults at the time as the words 'handsome, charming, and witty' came to mind but I didn't want to feed his ego._

 _After a few minutes of failing to insult him, I sighed in exasperation. "Look, it's bad enough that this day didn't turn out with the partner thing so…"_

 _"_ _I can take you to show around the city and help you get adjusted to your new surroundings" Loki offered, giving me a hopeful smile as he walked closer to me._

 _I looked at him incredulously as we walked down the hall. "Um, thanks but no. I still have to finish organizing my apartment and rest before I start tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Saturday night, then?" Still retaining his hopeful smile._

 _"_ _I will be busy doing work from my previous division that Fury needs this weekend. So this weekend is out." The truth was that I had already finished half of the work Fury wanted me to do so I won't be busy the entire weekend. I just didn't want to go out with him immediately._

 _Loki, sensing that I was playing hard to get, backed down for now from asking for anymore._

 _Looking at me, he said, "Well, I do hope we can at least be friends. I never thought I'd work so closely with a werewolf. Especially a rather beautiful one." He waggled his eyebrows at his last sentence._

 _I rolled my eyes and ignored his shameless flirting. "Likewise. Don't you have to go feed on somebody around this time anyways? And how do you not burn up in sunlight? How did you even get to be on this team?"_

 _He chuckled. "I actually have pints of blood in the refrigerator downstairs. I only drink them once a month and I actually magick human food to taste like blood to me. One of the many perks of being a trickster. I grew up in Asgard, a naturally sunny place, so my skin has adjusted to sunlight. After I had been tried for New York in Asgard, Thor somehow miraculously convinced Nick Fury that I would be a valuable asset to the team and that using my sentence on Earth to work amongst humans and other supernatural beings would be beneficial for everyone. I honestly don't know how he was able to convince him especially since-"_

 _"_ _You're a vampire. I still can't believe they even let you be on this team." I knew I sounded harsh but I was still pissed that I was Loki's partner._

 _He blinked. "Well, aren't you a werewolf? Don't you transform on full moons and slaughter everything in sight?" It was commonly known that current day werewolves do not change involuntarily on full moons and go on murderous rampages but I knew he was just trying to get to me._

 _I gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Yes, I do. Nick Fury would TOTALLY let me be on a team full of humans knowing I could slaughter them each full moon of the month!"_

 _He refuted. "And Nick Fury would CERTAINLY allow me to be on a team full of humans if I needed to drink human blood as much as I please!"_

 _I gave an annoyed wolf growl but then quickly covered my mouth. I looked over at Loki whose eyebrows were raised almost to his forehead and then broke into laughter. I huffed and continued walking._

 _Catching up to me, he said,"Well, well, well I didn't expect to hear that from such a pristine lady!" He was attempting to stifle more laughs but to no avail._

 _Trying to sound dignified, I justified, "It was a moment of weakness." However, Loki was still laughing so I crossed my arms and walked ahead of him. After a few moments, his laughter ceased and caught up to me once more._

 _Loki, seeing me pout at my outburst, reassured, "Please be aware that I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at what you did which was totally unexpected for a woman like you." I looked up at him to see that his assurance was genuine._

 _After a few silent moments, he remarked, "You are a curious little wolfie", giving me a soft smile._

 _I smiled back. "Thank you."_

 _I internally sighed. This…partnership was going to be interesting._

I chuckled, "You have to give yourself credit. I did begin to warm up to you…eventually. Although, your promise for mischief did put me off." I took a sip while giving him a side eye.

 _Shortly after Loki ended the tour of the tower on the main floor, Steve Rogers was there and introduced himself to me. He explained that they needed someone that would compliment Loki's powers as he was not only a vampire but also a trickster. Tricksters can be of any supernatural race but they can all shape-shift, cast illusions, teleport, and probably a whole lot more. Steve further explained that I was the only werewolf from my family, which was well known, in S.H.I.E.L.D so that was why Fury had requested me specifically._

 _I retorted, "I guess my reputation preceded me."_

 _Steve chuckled at my comment._

 _I was a master in my own family's Clavecin technique which somehow combined 80% of the world's martial arts into one extremely effective martial art. After Steve told me to meet in the debriefing room tomorrow morning, I had decided to return to my apartment to rest for the night. As the elevator flown up, something told me to call out JARVIS's name to see if he was still not working._

 _An English voice had asked, "Yes, Amourelle Clavecin?"_

 _I had jumped a little at that response._

 _I greeted, "Hi JARVIS. Where were you all day?"_

 _He quipped, "My systems were down although I don't know why at the moment. I am currently running data scans to find out who was responsible. In the meantime, your partner Loki wanted me to relay this message to you."_

 _He paused before I heard Loki's voice:_

 _"_ _Dearest Amourelle, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you earlier. I know that the news of working with me was…unexpected to say the very least. However, I shall strive to make this experience the best for you as possible. Although…I can promise you there will be some mischief."_

 _I paled at that last comment. What could that mean?_

 _He continued, "I would like to do the proper gentleman thing and request your phone number. Should you get this message, please relay it to JARVIS and I shall message you. Have a wonderful evening and see you in the morning."_

 _JARVIS asked, "Would you like to give Loki your phone number, Miss Amourelle?" We were approaching my floor._

 _I bit my lip as I contemplated giving him my phone number for a few minutes. I ultimately decided to do so since I had figured I would need to do it at some point._

 _"_ _Yes, please JARVIS. It is 301-417-5238. Thank you."_

 _He replied, "Thank you. I will send it to Loki. Do you have any other requests?"_

 _We had arrived at my floor. "No thank you, JARVIS. That will be all. Talk to you in the morning. Good night!"_

 _He replied, "The pleasure was all mine and good night."_

 _I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to my apartment. I pulled out the keys and entered the dark apartment. I hadn't turned on any lights because I had night vision. I tossed my phone onto my bed before taking my clothes off for a shower. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth, and did my skincare regimen before pineappling my hair for bed. I had slipped on my night wrap when I heard my phone beep._

 _Loki had texted, "It can't be said enough that it was a pleasure meeting you today. I look forward to our partnership…and to causing a bit of mischief with you. ;) Good night, Amourelle."_

 _Despite our earlier interaction, I smiled at the nice message and made a mental note to reply in the morning. I got into bed and was about to close my eyes before two questions came into my mind: How does he want to cause mischief with me and did he have anything to do with JARVIS not working after I arrived?_

Loki smirked at my comment. He set his wine glass down in front of him and laid on one side and drawled, "Guilty as charged."

 _I had woken up promptly at 7:05 am to take a shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed for this morning's briefing session. I had decided to wear a burgundy dress with matching lipstick, grey shawl, light gold studs, and brown knee length boots. I took one last look in my powder room to fluff my hair and smooth down my outfit before grabbing my laptop and notes off the kitchen counter to go into the elevator. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the main floor level button. While going down, my phone beeped and I saw that Loki sent: "Good morning, Amourelle. I hope you slept well. Our meeting is 2136B. Straight down the hall once you take a left out of the elevator. See you there."_

 _The elevator arrived on the main floor and I took a sharp left out and walked straight down the hall. I heard Steve's voice coming out of one of the room's I approached and I entered to see Tony talking to Steve, Natasha talking to Clint, and Bruce being quiet._

 _Standing in the doorway, I gave a shy wave. "Hello everyone."_

 _"_ _Morning Misty Knight." Tony quipped before turning back around to talk to Steve._

 _"_ _Good morning, Amourelle." Steve greeted._

 _I made my way to a seat next to Natasha, who was still talking to Clint. Bruce was sitting in front of me._

 _"_ _Good morning, Amourelle. I hope you rested well.", Bruce thoughtfully said._

 _I smiled at him. "I did, thank you for asking."_

 _He then said, "I'm sorry you had to find out through Tony yesterday about the partnership with Loki."_

 _Tony butted in. "Well, yeah, I mean, I had to be the one to tell her since none of you guys wanted to. Plus, it was fun seeing Loki make googly eyes at her. Heck, he probably w-"_

 _Steve interrupted, "Before we begin, has anyone seen or heard from L-"_

 _Loki briskly walked in and grabbed a seat next to me. "Did you all really think you could save the world without me?", he asked Steve and winked at me. His hair was a bit damp from a shower presumably and he was wearing a forest green dress shirt, black jacket and pants, and black dress shoes._

 _Tony retorted, "Oh, we absolutely could." Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes from what seemed to be the beginning of a banter._

 _Loki countered, "Well, that's not w-"_

 _Steve interrupted, "Enough! We don't need to start this again this morning. Tony and Loki: stop acting like children."_

 _He looked to see Natasha and Clint quietly snickering at the whole thing. "Natasha and Clint: stop quietly laughing like children." They ceased once they were called out. Bruce just sat there, looking awkward._

 _Tony pouted while Loki rolled his eyes. I sighed while getting a notepad and pen out._

 _Steve continued, "Now, onto business…"_

I leaned back onto the soft blanket and looked at the sky. The light blue sky was darkening to a medium blue and I could even see a few small stars twinkle occasionally. I looked around as I saw human couples walking together and sitting in various places through the park. There were various squirrels scampering throughout the park and small birds darting in and out of trees. Despite Loki and I being supernatural beings, this felt pretty normal. I looked back to see him tenderly looking at me. I shyly looked down and bit my lip. He reached for my hand and gently rubbed my knuckles with his forefinger and thumb. It was one of the things he liked to do with my hands especially when we were alone.

While doing so, he tilted his head to the side and noted, "You're quite old-fashioned, aren't you? In my over one thousand years of 'living', you have played hard to get much like the courtesan women I used to date." I looked back at Loki. He had a lopsided smile on his face while still rubbing my knuckles. I laid down on one side in order to close the distance between us.

I smiled to myself. "Besides teaching me how to fight, properly courting men was the one of the few things my family did that was good for me." I looked up at Loki to see if he would press me more about my family.

Loki scoffed. "Oh, families can be so…interesting. Such as the case for my upbringing with Thor. However, I think mine would really take a liking to you when I introduce them to you." I looked up to see him smile and wink at me.

I felt a mix of excitement and nervousness because he mentioned introducing me to his family however it changed into a frown once I thought about the possibility of introducing him to mine. At the time, I wasn't ready to talk about them.

He had to have noticed my frown because he quickly offered, "Of course, there's no rush to meet my family-"

"No, I'd love to meet your family. It's just that…I'm not sure you should meet mine. I hadn't spoken to them in awhile and I prefer to keep it that way." I pulled myself up to sit my head and arms above my knees to look away.

"We can change the subject", he offered. I looked back to see his face full with concern.

I gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you. That means a lot." I then turned around to lay on my stomach and let my feet hang in the air. Loki scooted closer to me to play with my hair which was waist length.

Gazing adoringly at my hair, he gently twirled a long curl. "Your hair is absolutely gorgeous."

I grinned. "Thank you." I reached out to touch his hair. "Yours isn't so bad either." I winked at him.

Loki chuckled as he shifted his gaze from my hair to my face. He then gently fingered my cheek as his bright green eyes intensely gazed into my warm brown eyes. I took in the details of his face such as his defined cheekbones, his noble looking nose, and his lips.

While looking at him, I said, "If I had told my past self that I would be working with the Avengers or you even, I would not have believed myself. I never would have thought I would have adjusted so well to being on the Avengers team."

 _The next two weeks started out mostly the same. I would arrive in the meeting room, we would wait for Loki to walk in, Tony would make a snide remark, and they would begin to bicker before Steve stopped it and continued the meeting. The Avengers and I were doing many things from taking out robot armies to fighting evil wizards who all wanted to destroy the world. As an official welcome to the team, I had been given a burgundy bodysuit that would allow me to change between human and wolf form if needed. I had no doubt that Tony had something to do with the color choice. I had managed to create a pleasant relationship with each member of the team. Steve offered me his help for anything I needed, Natasha and Clint sparred with me every evening, Tony gave me all access pass to his wine bar and Netflix account, and Bruce kindly shared his science theses with me. Working with Loki became more pleasant as well. Aside from the shameless flirting and dating requests, he wasn't bad to work with at all. He was witty, resourceful, extremely intelligent, and of course very mischievous. His magic was incredibly powerful as he often used it to teleport, attack offensively, cast illusions and many other things. He also used his magic to occasionally change Clint's shampoo into pink hair dye, disable JARVIS, which Tony crucified him for after JARVIS figured it out and told him during the first meeting, and other pranks. However, through our conversations, I discovered that we shared a myriad of interests from Impressionist art to classic films. I really enjoyed having intellectual conversations with him and we have exchanged so many different ideas. I was finally warming up to him which was why about a month later, I agreed to go out with him that following Saturday. He had taken me to a very high end restaurant and a concert at the Lincoln center. The date ended so well that we went out every week after that._

Gazing intensely at me, Loki gently pushed a curl behind my ear. "Well, why would you expect anything less?" The grass danced as a cool breeze flew through the park.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I never saw myself as being more than someone who worked in IT for S.H.I.E.L.D." I looked down and picked at an imaginary piece of lint on the blanket. I felt a cool long finger lift my chin.

Loki looked at me softly, "You are so much more than that, Amourelle Clavecin." He leaned forward to give me a soft kiss. It felt cool, sweet and genuine but there was another feeling I was detecting. Hesitance? Insecurity? I brushed it off and returned the kiss while reaching up to put my hand on his cool face. He put his other hand over my hand. It was at that moment that Loki's interest in me for the last several weeks was not at all trivial.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is quite long and I thought I should give a fair warning that it has vamp/human wolf hybrid sex in this chapter (think of the love scene in Wolf Children). If there are those of you who are uncomfortable with that, then you should stop reading. For those of you who aren't, please read on.

 _Now_

We slowly broke apart as we gazed at each other in the water.

Loki chuckled, "That felt much like our first kiss, didn't it?"

I smiled since I had the same thought before. "Yes…yes it did." I turned around to explore more of the hole.

"Our first time taking off our masks was very memorable. It was the first time I saw _her_.", he said.

I knew he made that comment after looking at the Norse wolf tattoo on my neck. I looked back at him and could see an inkling of a predatory storm in his eyes. I gave him an equally seductive look.

"It was. It was the first time I saw _him_ too", I countered.

 _One and a half year ago_

After our first kiss, Loki immediately ask for us to be exclusive which I agreed to wholeheartedly. Although we didn't make an official announcement the morning after our first kiss, Tony called us 'lovebirds' when he saw us walking in the hallway. He also mentioned that Natasha, Clint, and Bruce each owe him $100. A few days later, Loki invited Thor and their mother to meet me on Earth. Since he was still not allowed to return to Asgard, he thought it would be best to have them come here instead. Loki and I waited on the rooftop one sunny afternoon until a golden beam shot down from the sky. Thor and their mother Frigga had emerged from the beam dressed in their lavish Asgardian garments. Before I could even get a word out, Thor ran up to give me a massive bear hug and exclaimed how excited he was for him to meet his brother's 'beloved'. He then told me that their father sent us his regards as he could not leave Asgard at the moment. After Thor put me down and walked over to greet Loki, Frigga beamed at me and gave me a warm welcome. She gave me a gentle hug and told me how ecstatic that Loki had met me and that she would tell Odin about me. I had a feeling that she knew something more about our relationship but I brushed it off. While Thor was telling me about Asgard as we walked throughout the tower, I overheard Frigga tell Loki that his sentence would be over soon. What seemed strange to me was that he didn't appear as happy as I thought he would be. Soon after, we had Frigga meet the rest of the team before taking her to a nice restaurant. We had gotten a few stares but the evening went absolutely well. She had shared some rather embarrassing stories of Thor and Loki's childhood which only I found amusing. After dinner, we had returned to the rooftop. Thor had given me another bear hug before smiling and nodding at Loki.

Frigga gave me another warm hug before saying, "I apologize for my husband taking care of affairs back on Asgard. Odin will meet you in the future. I look forward to seeing you again, my dear", with a twinkle in her eye. Thor looked towards the sky and the golden beam shot down to collect them, leaving strange Asgardian marks on the rooftop.

I turned to Loki and said, "Well, that went really well."

He nodded, "It did actually. Usually Mother never likes the women I date. She really took a liking to you."

"You did choose well!" I nudged him.

He grinned. "Yes, I certainly did."

Since meeting Thor and Frigga, we had become more confident with our relationship. When we weren't saving the world, we had date nights from the Met to simple walks in the Central Park. During the nighttime, Loki and I had heavy make out sessions in my apartment but they didn't go beyond that. We had decided to take things slow with sex which is why we waited three more months. Although the time we took off our 'masks' cemented our relationship, our first time together foreshadowed that our masks were beginning to slip.

 _Loki exhaled with exhaustion as he rolled over to lay on his back and began to catch his breath. I was also breathless. Tiny sweat beads were falling down my forehead and my dark brown curly hair was a mess. Despite him drinking a bit of my blood to become erectile, we made sure to use protection and I was on birth control._

 _After a few moments, he grinned. "Wow. Utterly incredible. Our first time has definitely… exceeded my expectations. You're my little thermal blanket." He then pulled himself towards me and began to spoon me._

 _I quipped, "It was totally unexpected for me too and you're my ice cube." Thinking back to his mischief comment when we met, I asked, "Is this what you meant by 'creating mischief'?"_

 _Loki nibbled on my throat and smiled coyly, "Maybe…" He then proceeded to kiss from my throat to my back when he suddenly stopped._

 _He remarked, "I didn't know this was back here!" I knew he was referring to my Celtic wolf tattoo. I had gotten it when I was nineteen._

 _I turned around to meet his gaze. "Yep, every member of my family gets one." Loki looked at me with much love and adoration. I almost shyly looked down out of habit when something told me to hold his gaze._

 _"_ _Hello, handsome." I gave him a soft smile._

 _"_ _Hi there, beautiful", he grinned. I nuzzled up against where his heart would be and he wrapped his arms around me. I had gotten used to Loki's naturally cold body temperature and he seemed to be fond of my warmer temperature. Thirty minutes or so must have passed by when I thought of a strange occurrence during our love making. At one point, Loki's eyes would occasionally flash with a mix of green and red and he would appear a bit taller in height when we did certain moves._

 _I looked up at him. "Um, Loki, earlier at one point, your eyes seem to be mixed with green and red…is there something you want to tell me?"_

 _Loki, looking a bit nervous, swallowed. "It's just a vampire thing, dear. When we are 'very pleased', our eyes tend to mix with red in order to indicate our lust." I nodded even though I hadn't believed him because I have never heard of vampires doing such a thing._

 _He let a few moments hang before asking, "Why were your nails longer than usual? Also, your temperature seemed to rise a bit."_

 _I put on my best poker face and looked down at my fingers. "They look normal to me." I showed him and he held them before nodding, seeming to accept that answer. "Wolfies tend to get a little 'hot' during our love making."_

 _He nodded again although I could tell that he didn't believe me either. I rested my head against his chest knowing that what I was hiding and whatever he was hiding would come to light sooner rather than later._

 _The next day, I had been sitting on a stool in the lab with Bruce early in the afternoon. We had no missions that day and I wanted to have a bit of space from Loki since I felt that he was hiding something from me. I had been magnifying a plate in a microscope when Thor walked in._

 _He beamed at me and Bruce. "Greetings, friends. Tis' a wonderful day to be resting and spending time with friends, is it not?"_

 _Bruce looked up from the dissertation he was reading. "Yes, I'd say it has been restful day, Thor."_

 _He nodded and turned to me. "Lady Amourelle, have you seen my brother? I thought he would be with you."_

 _"_ _He should be in his apartment."_

 _Thor nodded. "Thank you, Lady Amourelle. I shall go up to meet him now." He began to walk out of the lab until the idea of asking Thor about what Loki could be hiding came into my head._

 _I quickly followed Thor and said, "Don't wait up on me, Bruce." He replied with a preoccupied 'okay'._

 _I caught up to Thor in the hallway. "Hey Thor, I'd like to ask you about something pertaining to Loki."_

 _His golden eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What is it? Are you and my brother are going through some sort of trouble? I hope not because I've never seen him happier with anyone else."_

 _I smiled. "It's not really trouble per say. We're great. However, I feel like he's keeping something from me."_

 _Thor asked, "What makes you say that?"_

 _I awkwardly scratched my neck as I didn't want to tell Thor that I saw Loki's eyes and body temperature change while we were having sex. "Well…when we were last…'together', I noticed Loki's eyes had a mix of green and red in them and his body temperature was noticeably colder."_

 _Thor appeared to understand what I was describing. "Ah, so he hasn't told you yet. Before I tell you, we must relocate to a more private area. The last thing I want is for my brother to hear our conversation." He then opened the nearest hallway window and called Mjolnir to grabbed me and we flew out of the window to go to the rooftop of the tower. We soon landed on the rooftop and I was a bit winded from the flight which was very fast and windy._

 _After I regained my footing, I asked Thor, "So…what is it that Loki didn't tell me?"_

 _Thor sighed. "Well, my brother and I are not actually related. He has told you this, correct?"_

 _I nodded._

 _Thor continued. "Although he is adopted, he is not an Aesir vampire. Loki is actually a Jotun or Frost Giant vampire."_

 _I crinkled my eyebrows. "What is a Jotunn vampire?"_

 _"_ _A Jotunn or Frost Giant is a race of giants that best dwell in superbly frigid environments and reside in a realm called Jotunheim which is one of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil. Loki, in particular, is or was the son of the King Laufey, the former king of Jotunheim. The royal family were a special kind of Jotuns called Jotun vampires.", Thor explained._

 _I nodded. "Okay, but why would Loki want to hide this from me?"_

 _Thor sighed. "Loki had always…felt different growing up although he couldn't place the reason. Part of it was how our father Odin the All-Father treated him and part of it was him living in my shadow. I wanted to learn how to fight; he wanted to study magic. I was popular and well-liked; he was ostracized and made fun of. Although my father told us that we were both born to be kings, we all knew that I was first in line. My being made king was the last straw which drove him to orchestrate a plot to take it from me unbeknownst to myself and many others. However, the worst of it all was that Odin had kept Loki's parentage a secret for years. When me, he, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three attacked Jotunheim for invading one of our vaults, a Jotun had touched Loki but instead of killing him like anybody else, his skin turned blue as well. He later confronted Odin about it after I was cast out and stripped of my powers."_

 _I let a few minutes hang as this was a lot to take in. I asked, "Why is he so ashamed for being a Jotun vampire?"_

 _"_ _As part of Asgardian culture, we viewed certain races that are part of the Nine Realms as inferior to us and the Jotuns were one of them. Part of our disdain for them was that they tried to take over the Nine Realms, starting with Earth, before the Asgardians intervened. It was common knowledge for Asgardians to know that Jotuns were evil, brutish, terrifying creatures that would carry off children into the night."_

 _I nodded as I completely understood. Hearing Loki's story made me all the more emphatic in ways that I would not have thought possible._

 _I bit my lip before saying, "Thor…you know how strong my feelings are for Loki. He has made me so happy with him especially since I didn't like him when we first met."_

 _Thor smiled. "Yes, you have made my brother very happy. I doubt that he has connected with anyone like he has with you before."_

 _I smiled back at Thor. "Thank you, Thor. How should I confront him about this, though? If we are to move forward with our relationship, we can't keep secrets anymore."_

 _Thor looked at me sincerely. "Amourelle, just approach him with the utmost care and concern. If this were anybody else, he'd react negatively but he'd make an exception with you. He really does care about you so he wouldn't push you away."_

 _I reached up to give Thor a warm hug. He gently hugged me back. "Thank you so much, Thor. I will ask him tonight. Wish me luck though."_

 _We let go and he softly smiled at me. "You won't need it."_

 _I paced around in my bedroom after I had sent Loki a message asking if we could talk. He had agreed to meet and told me that he would at my door shortly. Many ideas were flooding in my head on how to best confront Loki when I finally decided on just doing the 'slow and gentle' approach. Suddenly, I heard knocking at my door and went to open the door. Loki stood outside, giving me a small smile._

 _"_ _Hi."_

 _I smiled back. "Hi."_

 _"_ _May I please come in?" As many times as he has been in there, I still found it adorable that he always asked to come in._

 _"_ _Sure." I opened the door wider to let Loki in. He closed the door behind him._

 _I swallowed before asking, "Loki, there has been something I have been wanting to talk to you about. Is it okay if we can talk about it in my room?"_

 _"_ _By all means." I could tell by the sadness in his eyes that he knew what we were going to talk about. We both walked into my bedroom and he closed the door behind us._

 _I stood in front of Loki and held his hands. "Loki, before I begin, I want to say that I extremely care about you. I've never connected with anyone else like I have with you. You are not only my lover but also my best friend. With that being said, what I saw the other night…I know that vampires do not normally change their eye colors. Plus, you looked uncomfortable when you told me that. Could you please tell me what's going on?"_

 _Before he could respond, I tenderly put one hand on his cheek and pleaded, "Please, be honest with me." I didn't want to tell him that Thor told me about his origins out of risk of him being angry at Thor instead of talking to me._

 _Loki sighed and leaned his head into my hand. "Amourelle you remarkable woman…I am so sorry that I have been dishonest with you. I should have told you before now."_

 _I sat down on my bed. "Well, I am all ears."_

 _Loki softly smiled at me before beginning. "I suppose I should start with my childhood on Asgard. For as long as I could remember, I had always felt different than everybody else. Not only because of my magic, intellectual interests, and appearance but I had an inherent feeling that I wasn't meant to be in Asgard. It wasn't uncommon for there to be Asgardian vampires but I still felt that even with them, I did not fit in. Because of Thor's popularity and my penchant for mischief, I did not have any close friends. The closest relationship I've had out of my family was with my mother, Frigga. She had always been supportive of all of my endeavors and she never treated me any different than Thor. However, I cannot say the same about Odin. On a number of occasions, he has disapproved of my magic and intellectual pursuits and he has always compared me to Thor. He used to make subtle comments on how he perceived me as inferior to Thor. It seemed that no matter what I did, I could never please him."_

 _Now, I knew why Loki wasn't excited when Frigga told him of his sentence being over. I asked, "Why would he disapprove of your interests?"_

 _"_ _In Asgard, boys usually learn how to fight while girls usually learned how to do magic. One person who was an exception to the rule besides myself was Lady Sif, one of Thor's friends.", Loki explained._

 _"_ _Were you ever friends with her?"_

 _Loki scrunched his face. "No, she absolutely hated me. She always pinned after Thor."_

 _"_ _Ah."_

 _"_ _Anyways, out of jealously and resentment, I created a plan to disrupt Thor's coronation which would inspire him to apprehend those who were responsible for breaking into our vault: the Jotunns or Frost Giants."_

 _Not wanting to be completely oblivious, I asked, "I'm assuming Asgardians have had conflicts with them before, correct?"_

 _Loki nodded. "Yes, you assumed correctly. Around 965 AD, the Frost Giants wanted to take over the Nine Realms and they began with Earth. The Asgardians intervened shortly after their invasion of Earth and took their power from them, the Casket of Ancient Winters. There were many lost lives and this was the war where Odin lost his eye."_

 _The story was making more sense. "So, the Frost Giants broke into the vault to steal the Casket back, correct?"_

 _"_ _Yes that was what I arranged with them unbeknownst to everyone else and Thor who boiled with anger so much that he proposed to go to Jotunheim to apprehend them. I very much counted on that and went along with his ridiculous plan. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three also accompanied us. When we were ambushed, a Frost Giant had touched me during the battle and instead of suffering from freeze burns like Volstagg, my skin turned blue. I had kept this discovery to myself after Odin casted Thor and used that opportunity to check again for myself in the vault where the Casket was. My suspensions of being different were confirmed when blue flooded my skin once more as I touched the Casket."_

 _Loki walked over to my bedroom window. "Being the All-Father, Odin caught me in the vault. I confronted him about my origins and he explained that during the war between the Asgardians and the Jotunns, I was born to King Laufey and his queen. However, since I was considered a runt to them, I was taken from the palace and left in the battlefield. I guess that it was better to have me killed in a large scuffle as opposed to killing me themselves. Odin tried to justify his actions of taking me due to the fact that I was a helpless child. However, I saw right through that excuse. I got him to explain his true intentions: that he wanted to use me as a tool to unite the two kingdoms. I was so angry then that I hadn't realized Odin was breathing strangely which was a sign of him going into an early Odinsleep, his yearly rest period to regain his strength and longevity. It was most likely due to our confrontation."_

 _"_ _Wow." It had been a lot to take in._

 _"_ _Indeed. I used his Odinsleep to strike a deal with my actual father, King Laufey of Jotunheim, as a pawn to taking the throne for myself. After I killed Laufey, I was so close to getting the throne until Thor came back to Asgard. We fought on the Bifrost bridge which ultimately destroyed it and we were hanging on the edge until Odin caught us. I told Odin that I could have done it for him and for all of us but he looked at me, almost sadly and pitifully, and said 'no, Loki'. Despite Thor's request, I let myself fall into the black oblivion that was below us. I had been falling for an indefinite amount of time when a strong force knocked into me. The next thing I knew I was in one of the Chitauri's prisoner chambers."_

 _"_ _So, that was how they got a hold of you and brainwashed you?"_

 _Loki nodded. "Indeed."_

 _I got off the bed and walked over to him. "Loki, I am very sorry for everything that happened. Your childhood, Odin, and dealing with Thor…I can imagine it was very hard especially since you didn't have anyone to confide into."_

 _He sadly smiled at me. "It's okay, love."  
I leaned back and forth on my feet before asking, "Can I see your Jotunn form?" Saying that Loki looked reluctant was an understatement. I took and held his hands._

 _I asked him pleadingly. "Please, Loki?"_

 _He had closed his eyes for a few seconds before swallowing and nodding. I felt his hands get even colder and I looked down to see blue flooding his pale skin. The blue contrasted sharply with his skin and rune like ridges grew out of his skin. Loki, who was all blue now, had gotten a bit taller and his fangs were peeking more out of his upper lip. His eyes were blood red and he had ridges on his face and hands from what I could see. There were a series of lines and a semicircle on his forehead._

 _He sighed and looked down. "This is what I really look like. Amourelle…please tell me…what do you see?"_

 _I stepped forward to get a better look at him. I could feel the coldness emanating off of his body. Reaching up, I felt the strange patterns on his forehead and traced along his cheekbone down to his chin. I touched his shoulder length jet black hair and then looked into his eyes. Worry, a bit of self-loathing, and fear were showing in his eyes._

 _I put my hand on his face. "Loki…I don't care that you look blue and have red eyes. You are still the same charming, intelligent, mischievous man I've come to know for the past 6 mean so much to me and…I don't want to lose you."_

 _He looked down at me with hope filling his eyes._

 _"_ _I don't see you as a monster. I just…see you as you." I reached up to give him a gentle hug. I hugged his lean, solid body which was taller and colder than before. He wrapped his long arms around me to return the hug and I could feel his arms shaking and a cold tear fall onto my forehead._

 _We parted a bit and Loki was crying tears of joy. "My love, what have I ever done to deserve you?", he asked. Loki leaned in to grab my face on both sides and kiss me where the tear was. I smiled to myself and held his hands before remembering what I needed to do. I pushed his hands back to him._

 _"_ _Before we continue, there's something I need to show you as well. Could you please close your eyes and don't look until I say so?", I asked._

 _He furrowed his brows before closing his eyes. I closed my eyes and felt my skin grow fur and my face grow a snout. My wolf ears popped out onto my head and my nails grew longer._

 _I opened my eyes and sighed before saying, "Okay, you can open them."_

 _Loki opened his eyes and his face lit up with surprise and awe._

 _I looked down at myself. "I know, I know. I have some explaining to do."_

 _He pulled at one long curl of my hair. "I believe you do.", he grinned and we both sat down on my bed._

 _"_ _This is my true form. My human form is a way for us werewolves to integrate into human society if we choose to leave our werewolf one. We use this form primarily within our own communities and if we wanted to hunt, we used our wolf forms. Although my family is well-known, I didn't exactly fit their expectations. Human wolf hybrids usually identified more with their wolf side but stayed in hybrid form for the convenience of using two feet in some cases. They also tended to be pretty crude however I was the "dainty runt" of the family.", I explained._

 _"_ _Is that why you always dress so feminine?", Loki asked._

 _I nodded. "Yes and it didn't help that other female hybrids did not do the same so I really was an outsider."_

 _Loki became quiet which prompted me to continue._

 _"_ _I had friends here and there but I didn't really have anyone to confide into except my uncle Fenrir. Even though my parents taught me how to look for the best possible lover, I was never courted by the male hybrids as they all thought I was too small for a mate especially since they wanted children. Luckily, once I became 18, uncle Fenrir and his family let me stay with them until I acquired a job within S.H.I.E.L.D. and my own place. I haven't been in much contact with my immediate family since then. Because of them, it's also why you're the first person I've shown my true form to since I have left.", I explained._

 _Loki didn't say anything._

 _I bit my lip. "Loki, what do you see…from me?"_

 _Instead of answering my question, he took my hand and weaved his fingers with mine. He then leaned forward and pecked my cold nose._

 _He grinned. "You really are the cutest wolfie I've ever known. How could anyone from your family not see how gorgeous you are? What I see from you is the same intelligent, funny, well-rounded, exceedingly beautiful woman that you've always been." He scooted closer towards me and waggled his eyebrows at me._

 _I stifled a laugh before admitting, "I am very sorry that I hadn't told you before. I had thought…you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if I showed you sooner."_

 _His eyes softened and tenderly put a blue hand on my cheek. "No, that isn't true at all." He paused briefly before saying, "I love you too much to ever leave you."_

 _I did a double take because I thought I had heard wrong. "You love me?"_

 _Loki nodded sincerely. "Yes, I do. I love you very much, Amourelle. In all of my years of living, I've never cared and loved someone else so much before. In all honesty, I do see myself having a future with you including…having little ones if that's what you want."_

 _Small tears were forming at the corners of my eyes. Hearing him say those words was beyond comforting. I nodded at his last sentence._

 _He continued, "I will do everything in my power to ensure that you and our future children will be set for life and will have legacies."_

 _The tears streamed down my face at his sincere words. He really was the one for me. I declared, "I love you as well, Loki. I have for a long time and yes, I do want little ones as well. Three little girls."_

 _Loki nodded, "One with hazel eyes, one with near black curls, and one with your face shape but also my nose." For some reason when he described them, I knew for sure they would look like Loki's description of them._

 _Stepping forward to lean into him, I nodded, "That sounds like a plan." Loki turned my head to wipe the tears from my fur. I looked at him and gently ran my hand through his hair. His eyes, although a different color, were saturated with love and adoration for me. I honestly couldn't be happier._

 _Loki leaned in giving tender kiss. This kiss felt different than our first kiss; our first kiss had sweetness but had a touch of insecurity because we didn't show each other our true selves then. This kiss was still sweet but there was no doubt we had trusted each other. I kissed him back and I leaned us back onto my bed. I curled my body into the bed as he shifted his weight onto me. I could feel the makings of an arousal as I felt it poke at the top of my knee. Our lips were dancing when his cool tongue slipped into my mouth. It felt like sucking on ice cubes. He slid one of his hands down to open the buttons of my blouse to reveal a midnight blue lace bra._

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Hm, this is very appropriate now, isn't it?"_

 _I waved a hand off, pretending to be nonchalant about it. "Oh, well you know, I just had it lying around."_

 _He gave me a predatory grin. "And it will come off in a few seconds."_

 _Loki cupped a breast before unhooking my bra and tossing it aside. He kissed down my throat before taking a breast in his mouth. I moaned as I ran my hands through his hair and on his shoulders. He unbuttoned and slid my skirt off before continuing to tend to my breasts. I felt a warm pool begin to form as he kissed and licked from my breasts to my vagina. I put one leg on his shoulder so that he would have more room to enter me. He held my thigh as he slid his tongue up and around my clitoris. I jolted a bit because of how cold his tongue was but I got used to it. He slowly did figure eights, zig zags, and a combination of licks and nips. I grounded my hips towards his face as he began to lick faster and faster. Loki then slid two fingers into me as his tongue teased me into cuming. I breathed faster and faster almost about to cum when he suddenly stopped. I looked down to see him place his hands underneath his chin giving me a teasing smile. The human part of me knew that he was baiting me but the wolf in me was aggravated that he didn't finish what he started. I decided to act on my wolf side. I sat up and pushed him backwards and began fiercely kissing him and taking off his jacket and shirt. Initially surprised by my audacious aggressiveness, he kissed me back just as fervently. I languidly ground my hips into his pants where I could feel his full arousal._

 _I leaned forward to kiss his lips when I turned towards his ear instead and whispered, "Take them off."_

 _I nipped that ear before staring down at him with hunger. There was a storm brewing in his eyes and I could tell that I would make up for the aggressiveness later on. However, he acquiesced and I slid off of him to allow to take his pants off and toss them aside. His member was a bit bigger than it was in his Aesir form. I lightly ran a clawed finger along the runes of his member and he tilted his head backwards onto the pillow in pleasure. My warm, feather-like touches seemed to make him strain to release as there were tiny white beads at the base of his penis. I knew he was holding back. I slid back onto him, sitting just above his penis. I leaned forward and let my hot breath tickle his throat before bitting and kissing in several places. I let my warm breasts lightly touch the ridges on his chest as I slowly moved my hips back to meet his member at my entrance. Wanting to catch him off guard, instead of slowing sliding down onto him, I quickly sat straight down on him. He hissed as I moved forward to place my hands on his shoulders. I set a shallow, fast pace grinding into him in order to get him unravel underneath me. I tugged at his hair as we both grunted from my thrusts. The warm pool at my stomach was starting to come back but I knew that I needed to finish what I started with Loki. I kissed, licked, and bit his face, throat and chest as I began to speed up my thrusts. I looked down at him to see the storm in his eyes get darker and darker as my hips quickly ground against his. I definitely knew that he wasn't doing much now because he will do so much more later. Wanting to catch him off guard again, I changed to a slower but deeper pace and I watched his face twist with pleasure. The warm pool was swelling but I wanted to keep it under control after Loki came. I knew he was close as he began to tear my sheets. It wasn't long before he shouted with pleasure as his seed shot up my womb. I groaned as I felt my fluids shoot out of me._

 _Although he was exhaling from the intensity, Loki looked up at me darkly. "You know you will pay for that, right?"_

 _I gave him a seductive and mischievous smile. "I am counting on that." I gave him a clue as to which position I wanted him to take me in by leaning back onto him but still raising my bum._

 _His pupils dilated and lustfully growled as he moved from under me and got behind me and stood on his knees. I put my hands on the bed before he entered me from behind. He wasted no time as he smacked his hips into my bum while digging his cold hands into my hips. I leaned backwards to meet his thrusts which made him grunt with pleasure. I could feel the pool starting in my stomach again but decided to tempt him more._

 _I looked back at him seductively and teased, "Is that all you got, Frost Vampy?"_

 _He smiled at the challenge. "No, it is surely not, Wolfie." He bent over to pull my body up so that my torso was straight up and on my knees like him. He then began sharply thrusting into me as he roughly grabbed and squeezed my breasts._

 _His cool breath tickled my ear. "You think you're the only one capable of rutting?" He firmly bit the area connecting my neck and shoulder. I felt blood fall through my fur. He switched to my other ear. "Your body is reeling with pleasure as I fuck you shamelessly." , he hoarsely said._

 _Loki then leaned forward making me hold onto my headboard. I found his dirty talk incredibly hot as he had never done that before. The headboard constantly hit the wall as his hips relentlessly pushed into me. He then changed to a short, staccato pace which caused to me yelp with lust. It took me awhile to notice that my bed was creaking and the creaking became louder and louder as Loki pressed down on the bed. My yelps had gotten sharper and louder as I was close to cuming. I could tell he was close too as his thrusts became much more erratic._

 _He hissed out in between thrusts trying to contain himself, "Your cunt…squeezes, lengthens, and drips…with our fluids as my cold cock fills…your warm womb. When we took off…our masks, we expected each other…to not understand. Yet here we are…fucking each other. We are…more alike than we think." I gave a guttural shout as warm fluids rushed out of me followed by Loki doing the same and spilling his cool seed into me once more. Both exhausted, we leaned back onto the bed and laid next to each other._

 _He breathed out, "That was…"_

 _"_ _Incredible. At this rate, we'll have our first child within a year. Since when do you talk dirty?", I finished._

 _Loki grinned at me. "I kept that as my personal arsenal for seduction."_

 _I stifled a laugh. "Is that what it's actually called?"_

 _"_ _Indeed. I could show you more in the shower", giving me another predatory grin._

 _Jumping off the bed, I bolted into the shower and Loki followed._


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emTwo weeks later/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Loki and I were going up the elevator of to our apartment not too far from the Avengers tower. We've had it since we've been married. We were silent in the hallway as we didn't want to discuss the news we were told earlier that day. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Once we entered and closed our apartment door, I blurted out, "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom!" I was so riddled with excitement that I began jumping up and down./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Loki chuckled and grinned. "Yes, and I to be a father! I'm thrilled!" He put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from jumping up and down. "You're so cute when you're excited, love"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I grinned excitedly. "To be honest, how can we not considering our tryst in the swimming hole?And the fact that I got sick a few days later when the Avengers needed us." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Loki nodded. "It would probably be best to get an Asgardian midwife since she would at least have more knowledge about supernatural natal care than human midwives." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Yes, and it's a good thing there is a two year paternity and maternity leave with the Avengers. I hope this one won't be as mischievous as the father." I cocked an eyebrow at Loki. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"He laughed and came towards me to hug me. "Oh come now, mischief isn't all bad. Besides, it's what got her in you in the first place.", he waggled his eyebrows at me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Touché." I sighed contently. "Look at us, almost two years ago, we didn't like-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You mean, 'you'.", Loki interrupted./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I rolled my eyes. "emI/em didn't like you at first but we dated for about six months then you popped the question a month later and we got married on Asgard!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Loki nodded, "It's so strange. For me as a vampire, time passes by so slowly but since I've met you, it went by in a second."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI sipped Asgardian wine as I looked at the many stars twinkling from the one of the palace balconies. A gentle breeze blew through my hair as various lights illuminated the city celebrating me and Loki's wedding. Several voices came from the festivities from the large ballroom. After the bride and groom dance ended, I had wanted some alone time to reflect on everything that happened this past year when a voice came from behind me. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"It goes without saying that your marriage is the best thing that has ever happened to my son." I looked back to see Odin standing near the doorway in golden Asgardian clothing. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI wanted to hear his reasoning. "Why do you say that?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emOdin walked to me and leaned against the balcony rail and looked down at the city. "I've realized the errors of my ways especially with taking Loki from Jotunheim with the intention of using him as a political tool and treating him differently than Thor. Frigga always criticized me for my behavior but I was…too stubborn to listen." /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI stayed silent allowing him to continue. "But after meeting you through Loki's image projections, I could tell that what Frigga told me about you was true. Loki appears considerably happier when he is with you. He is livelier, more relaxed, and even talks to Thor more."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"So, what are you saying?", I asked. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"I'm merely saying that…I look forward to improving my relationship with my son and establishing a relationship with my daughter-in-law and future children.", he gently smiled. I took it this was Odin's way of extending an olive branch since our previous interactions were rather dry./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI raised my glass a little. "I look forward to having one with you as well." He returned the gesture. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emA female voice came behind us. "So, Odin, this is where you have run off to in order to avoid your guests?" We looked back to see Frigga smiling warmly at us and holding a small present with a gold bow./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emOdin smiled at Frigga. "My Queen, always worrying about me."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emShe stepped forward. "May I have a moment with Amourelle?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emHe acquiesced. "By all means. I shall go find my newly wed son." He went back into the crowded ballroom to find Loki./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emFrigga stepped forward to give me a warm hug. "I am immensely happy to see you married to my son."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI returned the hug. "I am as well. I never would have thought I would have connected with someone such as him. Especially since I didn't like him when we first met."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emShe let go of the hug. "You have done so much for him and he for you." I put my glass on the balcony ledge and smoothed down my lace wedding dress. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emFrigga was silent for a moment before commenting, "You meeting my son wasn't by chance. It was something meant to happen. Something that not many people experience."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI looked at Frigga in order for her to elaborate. "Not only am I the Queen of Asgard but I am also the Goddess of Love, Marriage, and Destiny. I am a seer, child."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI raised my eyebrows as she continued. "I had a vision after my son's attack on the Midgard city of New York that he would meet you through working together with the Avengers. I had told Thor of my vision and implored him to persuade your director to allow Loki to join the Avengers."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI nodded as I recalled Loki saying how miraculous it was that Thor successfully persuaded Fury to let Loki be on the team./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"Meanwhile, I contacted your uncle Fenrir who is one of my childhood friends based in Midgard to get you transferred to the Avengers. Without saying the real reason as to why you should be transferred, he emphasized your family, their legacy, and your skill set. He also used the fact that he knows me and other high level Asgardian people as leverage for Fury to transfer you." she explained. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI was very surprised that Frigga knew my uncle but then again, I could see how he intervened for things to somehow work out. I asked, "Why go through all of this effort to get us together?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emFrigga seemed to carefully think about her response before answering, "It is because you both come from similar backgrounds of being ostracized, especially within your own families. You both are incredibly intelligent, funny, and witty. You possess the sensitivity to allow one special person to see sides of themselves that wouldn't share with anyone else." Frigga softly smiled at me. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emHearing her words made me certain that I was meant to be with Loki. "Wow, Frigga. That was…"/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emShe smiled again and rubbed my shoulders. "I know, dear. It is a lot to process. Know that you will be together for a long, long time…and that you will have three little girls taking on characteristics of you and Loki." She winked. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emIt was then my turn to give Frigga a hug. She kindly returned the hug. We let go and she handed me the small present. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"It is a gift from me, Odin, and Thor. Be sure to eat it all before the night is out." She winked at me before returning to the ballroom. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emI set the box on the balcony and unwrapped the bow and opened the box. There was a small, perfect golden apple inside. I took it in my hands and closely inspected it. It had golden dust on the skin and I could even smell its sweetness. I looked at it briefly before taking a bite. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Now/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""The festivities were very enjoyable.", Loki admitted. "It was one of the very few palace events I actually enjoyed."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""And that was the BEST apple I've ever had! Should I have the baby on Earth or on Asgard?", I asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Loki thought for a moment. "It'd probably be safer for both of you to have her here since traveling through the Bifrost may hurt her. Since my sentence is up, I shall visit Asgard tomorrow to ask Frigga to arrange getting a midwife for you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I smiled to myself, remembering what Frigga told me about our marriage and daughters. I weaved my fingers with Loki's./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Loki, I am really looking forward to spending many, many years with you.", I smiled. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"He leaned down to kiss me. "Me too."/span/p 


End file.
